comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaine Parker (Earth-1600)
' Kaine' is the first clone of Spider-Man created by Oscorp scientist Miles Warren. He was horribly scarred due to degeneration and was eventually mentally ill. History Birth The clone that would become Kaine was Miles Warren's first attempt at cloning Peter Parker. Initially thought to be a success, Kaine eventually became deformed due to a flaw in the cloning process. As he continued to degenerate he was left further deformed and mentally unstable. Miles allowed Kaine to live as a test subject and to see how long the clone would survive (far exceeding his expectations). Kaine experienced a strong feeling of rejection similar to that between a father and son. Kaine left Professor Warren and realized the partial degeneration also caused a slight amplification of the powers he genetically "inherited" from Peter. His strength, speed, and agility were comparable to the original Peter's, but he also gained precognitive powers (a so-called "precognitive sense") as well, which shows him flashes of the future. (This new ability has been assumed to be an amplified version of Peter's spider-sense). He also possessed a "Mark of Kaine," a corrosive touch that he used to leave eaten away hand prints on his victims' faces. Meeting Spider-Man Reaper Kaine broke into a laboratory owned by Mister Sinister where he found a female clone that was near completion of being created. Upon seeing her, he had a bizarre connection with the clone which traced back to Spider-Man and Rogue's relationship, and realized that she was Rogue's clone. He also realized that the clone was in pain due to the process, and Kaine was very urgent to save her. He enhanced her genetic structure and her mutation, which made her break out of the tube she was put in. She escaped and left Kaine behind. Kaine later found the clone at an abandoned apartment building. He discovered that her skin was white and she had long, dark brown hair. He stated he was friendly and asked why she was still naked after escaping the laboratory, which she answered was because she was always warm and that there was no need to wear clothes. Kaine found a few disintegrated skeletal remains of people, whom he thought were her victims. She explained to him about her powers and how she can drain a person's energy and their memories permanently, causing them to disintegrate, which Kaine fondly acknowledged. They both got to know each other at the apartment. Kaine explained to her that he's also a clone, one who was treated very badly by a greedy scientist, and that his arrogance led to Kaine's deformity. He told the clone how she was cloned from a mutant, how she was going to be used for some kind of weapon, and how he changed her so that she wouldn't suffer the same fate as he did. Kaine told her about his vigilantism and how he "destroys" people who make others suffer. She wondered if she should go out there and do the same, which Kaine pointed out that it was her decision. She finally decided to wreak havok on the criminal underbelly and grabbed a shredded black cloak. Kaine gives her the nickname "Reaper", hence her powers. Spider-Island Civil War Dark Reign Heroic Age Spider-Verse Secret Wars Rebirth Becoming the Scarlet Spider Powers and Abilities Powers Kaine possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of his unique physiology. As a clone of Spider-Man, Kaine began his life with powers identical to Spider-Man's, though some of these powers were altered as a result of Kaine undergoing cellular degeneration. *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Wall-Crawling' *'Mark of Kaine' *'Sting of Kaine' *'Nightvision' *'Immune to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense' Gallery *Kaine/Gallery See Also *Spider-Man *Scarlet Spider Category:Earth-1600 Category:Clones Category:Villains Category:Adhesion Category:Spider Sense Category:Webbing Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Males Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Animal Traits Category:Villains of Earth-1600 Category:Super Agility Category:Super Strength Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Dating Characters Category:Created by Lord Caesar Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Super Leaping Category:Camouflage Category:Martial Artists Category:Expert Combatant Category:Precognition Category:Insanity Category:Spider-Man's Rogues Gallery (Earth-1600) Category:Wolverine's Rogues Gallery (Earth-1600) Category:Super Soldiers Category:Oz Formula Category:Parker Family (Earth-1600) Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Spider-Verse (Neo) Category:Clones of Peter Parker